Omni-realm
by Autohog95
Summary: The whole multi-verse is collapsing, and only one group of nine can stop it. How, you may ask? Read to find out
1. Evil appears

A village was razed to the ground. The sky became black with the smoke from the fires. A whole horseback riding battalion swept through to the outskirts of the village. The leader of that terrible army was a 17 year oldish looking boy with shoulder blade length black hair, a tail with a silver knife at the tip, red eyes, and at 6' tall. He had his 6 generals flanking his sides. Half of them were girls in red, green and white sailor scout outfits with gold tiaras. One had long, wavy, green hair. Another had short, straight, tan hair. The last one had medium length, straight, red hair with yellow highlights. The guys were in silver, grey, and black armor. One had green hair slicked back; another had a military buzz cut that was colored tan; while the last had his hair looking like fire. The boy motioned for two people to check out the left. The green haired people took point. They went to a tree and found a couple of knights in armor. They seized them by the helmet and brought them to the boy.

"Meluka's scouts" said the green haired man. The boy dismounted his horse and slowly, menacingly, strode to the knights.

"Chaos!" breathed one of the knights. The boy that was named Chaos reached the knights, knelt down, and adjusted their helmets.

"Nice work gentlemen" said Chaos with a soft voice. "You found me and my army."

"Queen Meluka" said a knight with a not so confident voice. "will stop you!"

"Stop me?" asked Chaos. "She invited me!" Chaos' face changed from a calm, suave face (think Sesshomaru from Inuyasha) to a face that had sharp teeth all around and the pupils and iris' contracted in the eyes. He grabbed the knight that spoke by the throat.

"By imprisoning me 3,000 years ago she challenged me to break out" he snarled. "Well I'm here to play her game." The knight was gasping for breath. Chaos tossed the knight to the ground.

"GO!" shouted Chaos. "Tell Meluka to send her strongest warriors!" The knights beat a hasty retreat.

"I'll be waiting" he said once the knights were out of earshot. His face went back to the Sesshomaru look as he scratched his neck.

"How many men does it take to deliver a message to Queen Meluka?" he asked the green haired sailor scout. The senshi summoned a kunai out of thin air and got ready to throw it. (By the way, her name is Sailor Armageddon).

"One" said Sailor Armageddon. She threw the kunai.


	2. New heroes

A young 17 year old boy sat by the ruins of his old house. His dirty blond ponytail was just swaying in the light breeze. His summer sky blue eyes had stayed in a consistent downwards position when he approached the splintered remains. He can still remember the time his parents were slain in front of his eyes. Two of the greatest people in his life had fallen. The murderer had met his fate by making the mistake of attacking the boy's friends. They were all pretty good fighters. The murderer was faced with life imprisonment. The boy was named Samuel. His two friends, Gavin and Sam, arrived a few minutes after him.

"Samuel?" asked Gavin with concern. Samuel turned his head to see his friends. He got up and went to shake their hands, deciding to be social.

"Gavin! Sam!" said Samuel. "Good to see you again! What have you guys been up to?" Sam got a cocky smile on his face.

"Well" began Sam. The other two boys had one thought going through their heads that went along the lines of Oh No Here We Go Again.

"As I was walking to the green yesterday, a poor woman was getting mugged outside the fire station. Knowing my moral duty" he didn't finish his blatant lie as Gavin told the true story.

"He tried asking someone out and didn't take no for an answer, so she set his brother on Sam" translated Gavin.

"That explains the black eye" said Samuel, noticing that Sam's right eye was indeed black.

"So you're looking to die early, huh?" said Sam rolling up his sleeve.

"At least I'd go to Heaven" said Gavin, totally unafraid of Sam. Sam took a ridiculous fight stance and Gavin followed suit. They tried to throw a punch at each other, but their stances were so off balance that they accidentally punched Samuel. They immediately started apologizing.

"It's alright" said Samuel. "Accidents happen." Samuel made two fists. "Now, what are these?"

"Those are fists" explained Sam.

"What are fists for?" asked Samuel.

"They're used for hitting things" said Gavin.

"Like this?" asked Samuel. He then hit their guts and nose like Moe would do in the Three Stooges.

"Yeah!" said Gavin, massaging the areas that were struck.

"Now enough with the fooling!" snapped Samuel. "What's the occasion for this visit?"

"Someone sent you a package at our clubhouse" said Sam.

The clubhouse, childish as it sounds, was in a big tree in the middle of the woods. There was a long path laden with booby traps that can only be shown when members of their club insert a specific code at the beginning of the path. Inside, it was nerd heaven. There was an AI called TY-GR (Tactical Youth Grand Ripper) that took the shape of a cartoon tiger, not like Hobbes, which would let them into the house when they said a specific voice password. There was a new game system that Nintendo made called the Game Sphere. When a bodysuit attached to the sphere was put on, the player then falls unconscious in the real world and wakes up as his own character in the game. It was perfect for MMORPG style games, like the newest game _Technimagicks!_.The house had another floor that had a dance floor, a fully stocked bar with drinks suitable for teenagers at their age, and weapons that looked like they had fallen out of _Kids Next Door._ Their club was named G.R.O.S.S.A (Get Rid of Stupid Student Athletes). Any smart student athlete with good intentions was welcome into the club, but jocks, bullies, and smart student athletes that wanted to stomp them into the dirt were shown no mercy. Keep in mind that the weapons and booby traps were designed to deter people, not kill them.

The trio approached the path that led to the clubhouse. Samuel saw a number key that had the numbers 1 to 9 on it. Samuel typed in 953. A microphone popped up with the question "Why that number?"

"That's the Doctor's age" answered Samuel "and the Rani's." he finished. A path made out of red wire tape popped out of the ground showing the safe path around the traps. They followed it over a bridge, through an underground tunnel, and under the same bridge. They reached the tree house and said 6 verses of tigers getting praise. Rope ladders came down. Samuel's rope ladder was just out of reach. He kept jumping for it while Sam and Gavin climbed up their respective ladders. Samuel got annoyed.

"Come on TY-GR!" snapped the kid. "Let me up in the tree house!"

"What's the rest of the password?" asked a voice, this would be TY-GR.

"No, you know it's me!" growled Samuel. "Let me in!"

"You may be some other kid in disguise" said TY-GR. Samuel got mad.

"IT'S ME! SAMUEL!" he shouted. "LET ME UP, YOU SPARK-SHOWERING EXCUSE FOR MICROCIRCUITRY!"

"An insult!" exclaimed TY-GR. "Well thou canst just stay down there forever! As Shakespeare would put it, 'A Pox o' your firstborn, you bawling, blasphemous, uncharitable dog!'" Samuel smacked his forehead.

"All right!" he said with exasperation. "I'm sorry! Now let down the ladder!"

"Say the rest of the password" said TY-GR. Samuel decided not to push it any further.

"Verse 7

Tigers are perfect

The E-pit-o-me.

Of good looks, grace

And quiet dignity"

The rope ladder came down for Samuel. He started climbing it promising that he was going to make TY-GR into an aquarium.

"Now to business" said TY-GR. Sam was at the bar pouring root beers into wine glasses. He handed them to Gavin and Samuel.

"To business" said the boys, as they clinked their glasses together.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the AI. The boys looked apologetic.

"Sorry" said Gavin. "I thought you were proposing a toast."

"What's this about a package delivered here at the clubhouse?" asked Samuel. He had been kept in the dark long enough.

"The delivery guy came and went without triggering any booby traps!" said TY-GR with confusion in his voice. "It was a guy looking like a butler. He just teleported in, said it was for Samuel Vinton, and teleported out."

"Teleported?" asked Samuel. "You did say teleport, right?"

"I did" said TY-GR. "I meant what I said. The guy teleported in and out."

"That is definitely interesting" said Sam.

"Have you scanned the package for anything that could hurt and or kill us?" asked Gavin.

"Yes and there's just a metal glove in there" said TY-GR. "No bomb, no poison, no knife, nothing."

"Let's check it out" said Samuel. The boys found the package in the game room. They got a pair of scissors and opened the box. It was indeed a metal glove. It was green and had a symbol on its wrist.

"That's interesting" said Samuel. He put the glove on and examined it. There seemed to be a button under the symbol. Samuel pressed it and a cylinder from under the symbol popped up. A silhouette of a creature appeared. Something clicked in Samuel's brain.

"Oh dear Lord, this is a promo toy for a new _Ben 10_ series!" said Samuel. "Look! There's the Omnitrix's symbol!"

"I've said it once, I'll say it again!" said Sam. "The Omnitrix is now too powerful!"

"Maybe the Omnitrix has a new wielder" suggested Gavin.

"Let's look at it in the morning" said Samuel, taking off the glove. Sam and Gavin left the tree house while Samuel stayed behind. The tree house served as Samuel's home after his parent's death. As Samuel made one of his famous stir fries for himself, he wondered why Cartoon Network would send him a promo toy. After he finished his dinner, he played a bit on the game sphere, and then went to bed.


	3. Extra-Terrestrial Recruitment

Up jumped Samuel putting on a green bathrobe that his mother made for him. He headed for the tree house kitchen to make himself some chocolate chip and banana pancakes. As he was eating, he heard fanfare coming from the green. Samuel thought about how cool it would be that he would go on an adventure with his friends that spanned the universe.

"Don't be absurd Samuel Vinton" he said to himself. "Thinking about outlandish adventures at 17 years, I must be losing my mind!" He continued eating when a screen popped up from the table and displayed TY-GR on it. The AI looked agitated.

"Kid, when are you going to get up?!" yelped TY-GR. "What about 'an early start' as stated in that message?!"

"What message?" asked Samuel with total confusion.

"Dear lord!" exclaimed the AI. "You're not yourself! You haven't even dusted the main console!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Samuel. "I've had enough on my plate making my breakfast." Samuel realized what he said and smacked his forehead. "I can't believe I just said that."

"If you dusted the main console" said TY-GR. "you would have found the message under the monitor!"

Samuel got up and headed to the main console which indeed had a message under it. This is what he read: "Hey Samuel, we snuck in last night to tell you that there's going to be a big event on the green in the morning. The whole city has been asked to go to it. Don't bother trying to reason with us. We're taking you with us, so you better get an early start. Gavin and Sam."

"They're on the outer edge of the path right now!" said TY-GR. "Get going!"

"But…!" said Samuel

"Scarf breakfast down quickly!"

"But…!"

"No time for that!"

"But…!"

"No time for that either! Move it!"

Samuel scarfed down breakfast, got a red sweater and black sweat pants on. He couldn't find his shoes, so he settled for his boots. Samuel practically flew down the path to the end where Sam and Gavin were waiting.

"You took your time" said Sam. "Let's get moving." The boys ran to the green to see a huge crowd of people there. There were some strange looking people as if they had fallen out of _Ben 10_. There was a Petrosapien, a Vaxasaurian, and a Methanosian. Samuel didn't believe that Cartoon Network would bother coming all the way to a tiny city in New Hampshire to make a live advertisement.

"Humans of this reality of Earth" began the Petrosapien. "My name is Tetrax. I come to you with a report on the Multiverse. Chaos has been freed!"

"The water monster from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise or the crystal monster from the 80's Transformers cartoon with Kup, Grimlock, Blurr, Wheelie, Wreck-Gar, Galvatron, Astrotrain, the combiner Predacons, and other robots that were forced to mine for death crystals on Dredd?" asked Samuel.

"Neither" said 'Tetrax'. "This Chaos looks like a human with shoulder blade length black hair, red eyes, and a tail with a silver knife on the end." 'Tetrax' then made a green crystal come out of his hand. That was proof enough that this was a real Petrosapien. "When a crystal with a green vine is given to you by Rak'ur" he said pointing at the Vaxasaurian "you will be asked to join Queen Kairusai's army."

"Who's Queen Kairusai?" asked Sam.

"She is more known as the Warrior Queen" said Rak'ur the Vaxasaurian.

"When I call your name," said Tetrax. "prepare to receive your crystal." Rak'ur grew to 60 feet, proving he was a real Vaxasaurian. The Methanosian made vines come out of the ground and tied one to a crystal. "Samuel Clifton" said Tetrax. Rak'ur tossed the crystal to Sam. "Gavin Morgan" said Tetrax. More crystals were given out. After all the recruits were named, Samuel realized that his name was not said, nor was he given a crystal. Samuel couldn't believe it, his friends were going to some weird war, and he wouldn't help them. Samuel jumped over his friends and charged to Tetrax.

"They can't go without me!" he told Tetrax. "Tetrax, my friends would get killed! They've never been in wartime combat!"

"I'm sorry" said Tetrax. "I'm afraid that you were deemed unfit to fight in this war. Just stay here and support your friends." Tetrax turned to the rest of the crowd. "In a month's time, you will report back here. A portal will open and you will be sent to the army camp in Focused Sight Pass." Tetrax turned to depart. "See you in a month." The aliens left through a multi-colored portal, then said portal disappeared from sight. Sam and Gavin looked at Samuel.

"Sorry Samuel" said Gavin. "He is right though. You aren't the strongest out of us. Maybe it's best for you to stay here."

"Not possible" said Samuel. "Because I'm going with you in a month!"


	4. New path to glory

There was only a week left before the portal opened up in the green. Samuel, Sam, and Gavin were in the club house going over strategies of how to get Samuel make it ahead in the Multi-verse war.

"Okay" said Samuel. "How about this?" He cleared his throat. "Excuse me" he said in a really deep voice. "Where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword! They're useful," he drew a water pistol. "but guns are more used for long ranged combat." He tried twirling the toy around his finger but fumbled and dropped it. Sam and Gavin laughed. Samuel threw his boot at the two. "I'M WORKING ON IT OKAY?! Who am I kidding?" Samuel looked out the window. "It's going to take a miracle to get me into the army."

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE ASK FOR A MIRACLE?!" said a voice. The boys turned around to see a green man in green armor. A green glow filled the club house and obscured his right arm. The man continued. "LET ME HEAR YOU SAY aaaAAAAAHH!"

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" the boys shrieked in terror and hid behind the couch.

"CLOSE ENOUGH!" said the man.

"A ghost!" breathed Sam

"GET READY SAMUEL VINTON BECAUSE I WAS SENT TO GUIDE YOU TO YOUR GRAND AND GLORIOUS DESTINY! SO HEED MY WORDS, BECAUSE IF QUEEN KAIRUSAI'S ARMY EVER FINDS OUT YOU LIED TO GET IN, THE PENALTY IS DEATH BY HER HANDS!"

"Who are you?" asked Samuel.

"WHO AM…WHO AM I?! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL WEAPON IN THE UNIVERSE! I AM THE ONE WITH OVER 1,000,910 DIFFERENT DNA SAMPLES UNDER MY USER'S COMMAND! I AM THE ONE AND ONLY OMNITRIX!" When the word 'Omnitrix' was said, the man disappeared, the glow faded, and the right hand was revealed to be the glove style Omnitrix toy that Samuel got about a month back. "Pretty hot huh?" said the Omnitrix putting the green man back on. Sam got up and touched the face. "Yes, my hologram is solid" said the Omnitrix. Sam grabbed the hologram's face and smashed him to the floor.

"That's for being too powerful" said Sam.

"I'm a machine!" said an exasperated Omnitrix. "I get upgraded! What do you expect?"

"Someone sent me a glove/watch to help me?" asked Samuel.

"Hey, hey hey!" said the Omnitrix. "Codon rewriter, codon rewriter! Not glove, and certainly not watch. I don't do that telling time thing!" The hologram then looked at the wrist. "Speaking of which, what time is it?"

"Aren't you a little…uh…?" asked Samuel.

"Intimidating?" asked the Omnitrix. "Awe inspiring?"

"Accessory-ish?" finished Samuel.

"Of course!" said the Omnitrix. "I fit on your arm for your convenience. If I was any bigger, I'd spook your Siamese." TY-GR growled at that remark. "Down, kitty!" said the Omnitrix. "I have powers you wouldn't believe. For instance, I can probe your brain and see your sick fantasies!" Samuel grabbed the Omnitrix's face and flung him to the ground. The Omnitrix got back up. "All right! That's it!" said the watch. "Dishonor! Dishonor on all your families! Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cat! Dis…!"

"Wait!" said Samuel. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never been to war before."

"Then you're going to have to trust me!" said the Omnitrix. "And don't you grab my face no more! Are we clear?" Samuel nodded. The Omnitrix turned off the hologram and fixed himself to Samuel's right arm. "Simply press the button under my symbol. When a cylinder pops up, turn the symbol. When you've made your selection, smack down on the cylinder and then you're a new you until you thump on the symbol on your chest!" said the Omnitrix.

"Go as XLR8!" said Gavin.

"No" said Sam. "Heatblast."

"Actually" said Samuel. "It's time to throw down with Humungousaur!" Samuel smacked down on the Omnitrix. His lower arms turned into curved blades that went past the elbow. The hands became flexible blades. The feet turned into curved blades. The limbs attached to the blades became skinnier. Samuel's head went triangular with a long curved blade with the head being the halfway point. He developed lines that made him look like he had a skinny mustache.

"XISORS!" shouted the new alien. "Xisors? That-a only vaguely sounds like-a Humungousaur!"

"I don't have any _Ben 10_ aliens unlocked at the moment" said the Omnitrix symbol on Xisors' chest. "They will have to be unlocked as time goes on."

"No Pyronite?" asked Xisors.

"No"

"Kineceleran?"

"No"

"Galvanic Mechamorph?"

"No"

Vaxasaurian?"

"No"

"Did I say Kineceleran?"

"You did" said Sam. "He said no."

"How about a Vulpimancer?" asked Xisors.

"LOOK MORON, I DON'T HAVE ANY_ BEN 10_ ALIENS! NOW TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!" shouted the Omnitrix, finally losing its temper.

"All right already!" said Xisors. "I'll-a take it!" He was about to berate the glove for being a wise guy, until he heard someone was shouting to be released. The boys looked out the window and saw a tour bus with an angry Japanese girl in handcuffs inside and a bunch of gun-toting thugs with a kid in a polo shirt tucked into his jeans and a military crew cut as their leader. The guy had a cigarette. The boys looked at each other, and then smiled.

"No" said the Omnitrix.

"Save-a the Damsel in Distress-a?" asked Xisors to Gavin and Sam.

"No!" said the Omnitrix.

"Save the Damsel in Distress!" said Gavin and Sam.

"No! No! No, no, NO, NO!" protested the Omnitrix. "DON'T DO IT!"

"Do what?" asked Xisors. A devilish grin appeared on his face. "Oh I'm-a sorry, speed to-a the rescue?"

"YES!" said the Omnitrix. "THAT!

"Yes, Do it!" said Xisors. His blades connected and made a bladed wheel with his limbs and head as the spokes. "Ok, here we go!"

"NNOOOOO! KID WAIT!" shouted the Omnitrix as Xisors started rolling.

"The name's-a Samuel, not-a kid" said Xisors.

"Gavin" said Sam. "Get your car ready! We're going after that bus!"

Sam and Gavin piled into the car and sped off after Samuel.


	5. Visiting old friends

The girl on the bus was really not happy. She was still swearing in Japanese. Her name was Leane (Lay-ann) Serizawa. She was wearing blue jeans, a pink t-skirt, Nikes, and she had some glasses that almost looked like reading glasses. Her brown eyes were blazing with rage as she tried to get out of the handcuffs.

"You should stop struggling Leane" said the leader. "Those cuffs are made of titanium."

"Go jump off a cliff!" growled Leane. "Give me the broach!"

"Not a chance" said the boy. "Jacob Cullen, sportsman and scientist extraordinaire, does not listen to his captives." He took a drag out of his cigarette. "You're losing your touch Leane. I got the info of your broach from the woman I killed yesterday."

"You fool!" snarled Leane. "You don't know what my broach can do!"

"If it really is a new style of Omnitrix" said Jacob. "it must hold great power. You will tell me how to calibrate it for my use."

"Never!" snapped Leane.

"Never?" asked Jacob. "That's a long time away, little lady."

"The Omnitrix is useless to you!" said Leane. "Its power must be given, not taken!"

"I don't believe you Leane" said Jacob. "I am a blend of gladiator and scientist. I know how to make hardware, the software needed to run it, and how to apply them to combat." He pressed a button on the wall that made a table pop out of the floor. On the table was a circular broach with the Omnitrix's symbol. "Together," continued Jacob "we'll find a way for me to use it."

"Tell me," said Leane "Why would you abandon reason and logic for madness?"

"Boys" said Jacob "'educate' her. Rough her up a little."

A buzzing noise could be heard on the roof of the bus. Everyone looked up and saw a curved blade cut through the roof. Bladed hands went through the crack and made it wider. The owner of the hands was Xisors.

"In-a the words of a more well-known alien, let me-a tell you something, dumb jock and his associates, nobody's-a roughing up no one except Xisors!" said the alien.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DUMB JOCK?!" shrieked Jacob. He turned to his men. "Ice this deadbeat!" he said while getting an automatic pistol. They opened fire on Xisors while Xisors just cut the bullets in half with one arm.

"That's-a your first mistake" said Xisors. "When you-a shoot Xisors," Xisors jumped down into the bus "IT JUST-A MAKES XISORS MAD!" Xisors chopped the guns in pieces. Jacob and his men then started swinging their fists at the non-pointy areas. Xisors kept slashing at them but not actually connecting with their bodies.

"That's enough!" said Leane. She had a downcast look. "Xisors, come over here."

"So you finally came to your senses, good" said Jacob. He turned to Xisors. "You heard her, back of the bus, now." Xisors went to Leane's side.

"How did you-a know my name?" he asked.

"I named the alien" she whispered. "Yes!" she then exclaimed loudly. "As soon as he touches it, the Galvan said that…"

"Wait, you spoke with him?!" yelped Jacob.

"Spoke with who?" asked Leane.

"The guy who created the Omnitrix, don't play dumb with me!"

"The creator of the Omnitrix? I don't know what you're talking about. Please. Take the Omnitrix. I don't care now." Xisors caught on to the ploy.

"He's put a contact poison on it, has he?" growled Jacob. "He's poisoned the Omnitrix!"

"I told you not to ask questions!" said Leane in a panicked voice to Xisors. "Now I've given everything away! The Galvan will kill me!"

"I'll-a try what I-a can to-a defend you" said Xisors.

"Damn you Azmuth!" snarled Jacob. "We'll settle this later!" He turned to the front of the bus. "Pull over." The bus pulled over. He turned to his men. "Open the back door, unlock her cuffs, and let her go." The bus opened the back door and the toadies unlocked Leane's handcuffs. Leane massaged her wrists. "Now get out before I get angry!" snarled Jacob. Xisors jump down, then helped Leane down. They started walking away from the bus. As they crossed the bridge, they saw Gavin's car pull up on the other side.

"Samuel!" said Gavin as he and Sam ran up to Xisors and Leane.

"Gavin!" said Xisors. "Thanks for-a coming. Jacob captured Leane here for-a an Omnitrix she-a had."

"Present tense, Xisors" corrected Leane. "The thing on the table was a backup makeup kit. Now I'll ask a question." She turned to Gavin. "What did you mean by calling Xisors 'Samuel'?"

"I-a think it best if I-a explain" said Xisors. He made a fist and thumped down on the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. The alien turned back into Samuel Vinton. Leane's jaw dropped an inch.

"…WHAT THE HELL!?" she finally shrieked.

"Is something wrong?" asked Samuel.

"B...But how did you get the Omnitrix?! AAAAHHH!" Leane said. She turned to the car. "And you! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she shouted. Surprisingly, the car spoke.

"I was driven here" the machine ventured. Leane turned back to Samuel.

"Seriously though, how did you get the Omnitrix?" said Leane.

"Someone teleported into my base with it, left it there, then left the same way" said Samuel. "Let's head to the club house. I'll be able to fill you in on the details later."

"Actually, I was sent by my dad to see you" said Leane. "Dad wanted to know if you had anything going on. I believe he wants to see you."

"Do you think Gavin and Sam can come?" asked Samuel.

"I don't think Dad would object to seeing all his friends" said Leane. Everyone piled into Gavin's car and first headed to the clubhouse to pick up Samuel's gi. Leane's adopted father was Samuel's martial arts teacher, and a very good one at that. He was a 5'2, 40 something, married Japanese man. His wife, Shiki, was 5'5, 42, and a martial artist as well. Leane took her adopted father's lessons to make a stronger path for her in the world. They arrived at the Serizawa's house. Leane knocked on the door.

"Go away!" shouted an elder, male voice with a Japanese accent. "I told you we're not interested in seeing any Fujiyamas!"

"What about your adopted daughter and her friends?" asked Leane. The door was opened by her dad. He was wearing a pale brown undershirt with a pale blue haori and matching hakama. Fuji Serizawa's mood instantly brightened when he saw the one he raised at the door.

"Leane, my favorite girl!" the two started hugging. Leane was 5'3 so she had to bend down slightly. He turns to the boys behind her. "I see you brought all your friends. Well, the more, the merrier!" He started to enter the house when he noticed that no one was following him in. "Well, come in, come in!" The kids entered the house and left their shoes at the door. "Seeing you guys always makes me smile. Shiki! We have guests!" Shiki came in. She was wearing a brightly colored kimono with her hair done up in a bun. She smiled pleasantly.

"So, more people have arrived! Very good!" she said.

"Let's break out the food" said Fuji. He turned to his guests. "What would you like to drink?"

"Just tea would be all right" said Samuel.

"What about the sake?" asked Shiki from the kitchen.

"You mean the one almost as old as me?" asked Fuji following his wife's voice. Samuel stepped a little into the house then his head tapped a low hanging chandelier. Samuel steadied it.

"Low bridge" Leane said as she passed under a beam that would have allowed someone of her height to pass under easily but would clonk someone of Samuel's height in the head. Samuel clonked his head and groaned a little. He then ducked down and followed Leane. Gavin and Sam followed after Samuel. They could hear Fuji and Shiki talking but couldn't make out what they said. They decided to play a little joke.

"I don't know" said Fuji coming into the living room. "What would you…?" His voice trailed off as he didn't see his guests and daughter in the room. "…Kids?" he asked cautiously.

"Is everything all…?" Shiki's voice trailed off as she followed her husband and saw what he saw. "Where are the kids?" she asked. They got into a defense stance and walked slowly back to the kitchen with their backs to it.

"Just tea, thank you" said Samuel as he popped his head from the kitchen door. Fuji and Shiki whirled around fast and then relaxed.

"We're not ready to go to our graves just yet!" said Fuji with an ironic smile.

"Sorry dad" said Leane.

"Samuel, after we finish our tea," said Fuji "how about we test to see if you are ready to graduate from my dojo?"

"I don't see why not" said Samuel. After they finished their refreshments, Samuel and Fuji got into their gi and went to the basement where Fuji taught Samuel martial arts. They got into a ready stance. Fuji charged at Samuel while Samuel moved to the left. Samuel turned then shot a left hand punch which resulted in a right roundhouse kick from Fuji to deflect it. Fuji then leapt into the air and shot a left side kick to Samuel's solar plexus. Samuel countered with a left outward block, then a right uppercut. Fuji grabbed it, jumped into the air again and spun like a buzz saw with his right leg extended. Samuel blocked it by making an x with his arms above his head. Shiki opened the door to the basement and hurried halfway downstairs. Samuel and Fuji looked at her with confused looks. They then heard thumping on the front door.

"You're not at home!" said Shiki in an intense whisper. Samuel and Fuji nodded, understanding what she meant. Shiki went back upstairs and looked towards the door. She went back downstairs. "It's the Fujiyamas!" she whispered again. "You two might want to hurry up before they get in a real rage!" Samuel and Fuji nodded. They continued their little sparring session. Fuji unexpectedly stopped. Samuel knew Fuji would try this so he could land a surprise attack if he dropped his guard. Fuji turned around and walked to a card table. He turned back around with a black belt in his hands. Samuel still kept his guard up. Fuji walked to Samuel and undid Samuel's brown belt and replaced it with the black belt. Samuel realized that he earned the black belt now around his waist. He got out of his fighting stance and bowed to Fuji.

"Congratulations Samuel" said Fuji. "You have finally graduated from my dojo. There is nothing more I can teach you. Do not forget the lessons I have taught you." Fuji bowed to Samuel.

"I won't" said Samuel. "Thank you for teaching me."

"Now then" said Fuji. "Let's get the Fujiyamas off my doorstep, shall we?"

"You read my mind, Sensei" said Samuel. They got back into their street clothes and went to the front door.

"Go away!" shouted Fuji "We're not seeing any Fujiyamas!" The crowd didn't listen. They still clamored on the doorstep. "I could just send my whole family out! You know what that means!" The crowd didn't want to risk the whole Serizawa family fighting them so they beat a hasty retreat. They turned back to the living room and sat down on the couches.

"That's it!" said Shiki after a minute's silence. "I think it's time to pack." Fuji nodded and went to their bedroom to get the suitcases.

"Do you really intend to go through with it?" asked Gavin.

"Yes, we do!" said Shiki. "I, for one, have had enough of relatives hounding us for the house and my husband's will. I wish to see mountains again! Maybe a quiet place for us to finish our book."

"I will miss you guys" said Leane. Fuji stared out the window.

"I know" he said softly.

"Dad?" asked Leane.

"I'm getting old" said Fuji. "Thin, weak, like butter scraped over too much bread. 'Well preserved' indeed. I know I don't look old, but I feel it in my heart."

"What makes it worse is that our daughter will be at war with some unknown foe" said Shiki.

"You too?" asked Samuel to Leane.

"When I got my Omnitrix I was told by it that I can go into Queen Kairusai's army with it" said Leane.

"What does your Omnitrix look like?" asked Sam. Leane went up to her room, got her broach style Omnitrix, and then headed downstairs.

"So it's a broach" said Samuel as if he was stating a fact that he already knew. "How can you transform into different aliens?"

"…If I show you, will you promise not to laugh?" asked Leane. The boys nodded. Leane held her broach in the air with her right hand. "CODON STREAM CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" The broach glowed for a minute. Leane started glowing green. After the glow faded, Leane was now wearing a Sailor senshi suit with a neon green skirt, a small Omnitrix symbol on her dark green chest bow, a bow of the same color with longer ends on the back of her waist, a wrist sized Omnitrix symbol on each wrist of her upper arm length gloves, thigh length boots, and a silver tiara with a lime green jewel in the center. Samuel did as he promised. Gavin and Sam held it in as best they could, but ultimately failed.

"I was under the impression that Leane made us promise not to laugh at her" said Samuel with a reproachful tone.

"I was under that same impression" said Leane. The other boys stopped laughing.

"Sorry!" said Gavin with an innocent grin. There was a loud boom outside. Everyone ran outside and found out the cause of the explosion. It was Jacob Cullen in a 9 foot tall mecha suit.


End file.
